


Lack of Trust

by Sporkage



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporkage/pseuds/Sporkage
Summary: Just a little snippet focusing on my Dragon Age Companion OC Mercy and the Inquisitor Gwin TravelyanMercy has trust issues.More to come?





	Lack of Trust

Drabble n shite

The gathering hall within the Haven Chantry was alive with voices and chants. The masses gathered there after the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes to pay their respects, and to get a glimpse at the woman who had walked out of the fade. The place hummed with warmth, but beyond locked doors the air was frigid and charged.   
"You're being a petulant child!" Cullen snapped. He glowered at the half-dwarf who was standing on the other side of the cobbled together war table. "The Templars are surely our best option at winning this fight against Corypheus."  
"I'm prone to agree." The Herald of Andraste spoke, peering down at her friend Mercy. The woman glared up at her with eyes stained blue with lyrium, betrayal written on her face. "They're a safer option than the mages."  
"Neither of them are safe options!" Mercy was appalled. "What? We have to choose between what? Power-hungry, walking demon beacons or beefed up Chantry-dogs on a lyrium leash? I would rather take my chances with the commoners!"   
"You obviously don't trust them either." Leliana spoke plainly. "And they don't trust you. So tell us Mercy, who do you trust?" The spymaster's gaze was cold and calculating, daring the woman to make thr wrong move. She didn't flinch.   
"Gwin. And myself." Mercy whirled and stomped out of the room, the heavy door slamming shut behind her. The room fell silent for a moment as tensions simmered. Gwin sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.   
"I apologize for her." The mage said. "She's been through a lot. Trust isn't exactly in her vocabulary." Her acid-green gaze turned from the map to the commander. "We'll be going to the templars. I'll talk to her about her Carta connections for the lyrium, so that won't be an issue." She slid a marker over Therinfal Redoubt. "We'll move out after preparations have been made. Commander, how long should that take?"  
"A day at most, but Herald, if I may-" He balked under her expecting stare but steeled himself. "I don't think it would be a good idea to include Mercy in this." Gwin's eyebrows shot up and Cullen held up a hand. "She is a capable fighter, but her emotions are getting the best of her. She could be a danger to herself and others, not to mention the negotiations-"  
"She's coming." The Herald held up her hand, silencing the commander. "I trust her as much as she trusts me, and she will not let her emotions get the better of her in battle, I assure you." The mage cast a look over the advisors. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have preparations to make."

Mercy hadn't gone far. She was in the snow, swinging her axe at a rather tattered training dummy. She let out a cry of frustration and swung hard, the blade cleaving its head off and sending it tumbling into the powder below. She punted it a ways, her anger finally fizzling away. She ran a hand through her coppery hair and sighed.   
"Feel better?" Gwin approached her, a flask in her grasp. She passed it to Mercy, who accepted it with a nod. The warrior flicked open the top and took a hearty swig. Her nose scrunched and Gwin laughed, taking the flask back from her for a drink of her own. "Not to your taste?"  
"It's not that." Mercy replied. She straightened the crooked training dummy and resumed attacking it. "Cullen just pissed me off is all. Fucking templars and mages…"   
"Did you forget that I'm also a mage?" With a snap of her slender fingers, the straw figure burst into flame. Mercy, unphased, simply kicked it over. Gwin shook her head with a smile. "Come on, let's go to the tavern. We can talk it out in there instead of freezing our tits off."


End file.
